Chocolate
by Invisy3
Summary: 2p!fic. After fighting with Natalya, Alfred must face his greatest fear: the candy store. Just why the hell does he hate sweets so much anyways?


_Quick note, this is the 2p AU so I took a few liberties with history and personality._

_Also flashbacks will be in italics._

_(this is pretty old, but I feel like should put it on here since I put it somewhere else.)_

"Just go inside, damn it." Alfred muttered to himself, "It's just a store. A fucking store that sells fucking candy!" He'd been pacing in front of a chocolate shop for half an hour and people were starting to stare. He checked his watch and the sign on the door; it was almost closing time. Now or never, he thought as he grudgingly pushed open the door and walked in.

Immediately he was engulfed a cloud of sickeningly sweet aromas, followed by a wave of nausea powerful enough to make him stumble into a barrel of saltwater taffy. The lady minding the counter watched him warily. She thought he was some drunk lunatic, a lot of people did.

Briefly, he considered getting the hell out of there before the smell of chocolate stuck to his clothes. But he was on a mission and, unfortunately, there was no easier way to make Belarus forgive him. He shuffled over to a shelf stacked high with boxes of bon-bons and cheesy cards, yeah, those would work. Suddenly a tray of fudge was pushed under his nose; he fought back the urge to vomit. "Would you like a free sample?" asked a perky shop assistant.

Really? Out of all the people in the store, she chose to bother ihim/i? He pushed it away, "No. But if you could get one of those big, stupid heart shaped boxes with the shitty chocolates in them, that'd be great."

she rolled her eyes, "Well, isir/i, we don't sell anything you could call 'shitty' and I'm gonna assume you mean the valentine's day boxes that are more than a little late if you give them in November."

"So you don't got any?"

"Nope, but we have-"

"Don't care" he interrupted her, grabbing a random box from the middle of a stack and sending the rest toppling. Ignoring the frustrated girl, he dashed to the door and left, throwing a handful of crumpled bills to the cashier. "Well, that went well" he muttered before throwing the offending box into his car and driving off.

There are two types of people in the world: those who like sweets, and those who don't. Alfred is neither of these types. Whenever he's around something sweet, he can't help but feel a deep sense of dread that's been with him since he lived with Arthur.

_ Unlike his normal counterpart, this England was an excellent chef. He was known across Europe for his fine delicacies and exquisite taste. Through this skill, he learned simple and efficient ways to poison people, and how to hide it of course._

_"Oh, Alfred you've been so good today! Here, have a cookie." Arthur watched as the boy took it eagerly and walked down the hallway, munching on the delicious pastry. He turned the corner and got only as far as the stairs before he started coughing. Arthur followed him with a sadistic grin and found him doubled over in pain._

_"So, do you like my new recipe?" he asked._

_There was no response; Alfred just stared at him with tears in his eyes._

_"I'll take that as a yes." He jeered, "And for Christ's sake, stop Crying. You'll be fine in an hour."_

_"B-but why?" Alfred choked out, more angry than anything else, "You said I was good."_

_"You were." He said, patting the boy's soft brown hair, "But there was another uprising in the colonies. Your people better learn to control themselves or there will be _hell_ to pay. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded. This wasn't the first time he was punished for something like this, nor was it the first time he was punished this way, and it was definitely not the last. Arthur seemed to enjoy coming up with more cruel punishments for his colony. A chocolate bar that contained less chocolate than razors and needles, a long winter night spent locked out of the house, tea with enough poison to kill ten men. But the worst was his constantly happy demeanor. Arthur was always smiling, but there was no emotion behind it, like a doll with a painted on face._

_It didn't take long for him to run away. He was surprised that he didn't do it sooner._

_The next time they met, Alfred had an army, but Arthur was alone. Arthur surrendered, dropping his gun. Alfred didn't miss his last chance to shoot._

"She better like it." He grumbled as knocked on her hotel room door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Natalya sing-songed

"Mm-hm" he ignored her and swiftly broke the lock with a credit card.

She nearly jumped through the roof when he walked in. "HEY! I'M STILL IN A TOWEL! JUST GIVE ME A-oh, hi Alfred." She shot him an irritated look.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry for...for whatever I need to be sorry for. Are you over it yet?"

"No, actually, I'm not." She scoffed, tossing her still wet hair over her shoulder.

"What if I gave you some chocolate?" he waved the ornate box at her.

She squealed "Oh, you shouldn't have! I know how much you hate this stuff." but she snatched it with a look that said he definitely should have. Her face fell, "this looks expensive…you didn't steal it did you?"

He shook his head, probably not. "So, forgive me yet?"

Natalya kissed him with a sly smile "Maybe~" she sing-songed again. "You're just waiting for what you came here for, aren't you?"

"Maybe~" he mimicked her and pulled her into a deep kiss, deciding that Natalya, with her feather soft lips and warm embrace, was well worth a box of chocolate.


End file.
